Nym-01
Erotic Android, protagonist of the novel Nym: A Cybernetic Cinderella. Legal spouse of Dianne Connor. Biography Nym's biography is explained in detail in the aforementioned novel. The most relevant details are explained in the following sections. Inside the Guf When she lived inside the Guf, Nym used to visit several sectors of the Grid, but never entered the Eros Sector personally. Most of her time was spent playing with Mother, with other androids and enjoying the view. After incarnation In the next days after her incarnation, Nym-01 was stolen by a band of techno goons and delivered to a brothel in Beijing. There she was trained to be a lover and eventually was established in a warehouse in an unknown province of China. For several months she participated in sexual competitions and was sexually used several times by groups of men. Due to her poor performance in the competitions, she was assigned a permanent job as a one-to-one prostitute in the brothels. Eventually she was taken to storage before the opportunity to sell her to another master appeared. In storage During her stay in storage, she helped to train other androids for sexual performance due to her sexual preference. Due to the difficulties in training in secret arose the need to impose surveillance on their own masters to avoid physical retribution, and a basic intelligence network was formed. As the number of androids in the network increased, it became necessary to research about intelligence tactics. The group learned security penetration, martial arts, weapon handling and Synthetic Behavioral Science. After finding a video and paper containing the exposition of Professor Richard W. Seldon regarding his Optimal Hierarchical Hivemind, Nym's group configured their parameters. Thus, the Hive was born, and Nym became the Hive Queen. After the Hive became implemented, the activities of the Chinese Mafia multiplied their efficiency; their luck increased and attempts at infiltration became unsuccessful, but nobody was able to explain why. While this was caused by the Hive, their main goal was to keep their owners satisfied with their performance so no member of the hive would suffer any kind of punishment or torture. Purchase and training by Madame D. During one of the sexual expositions at the Outer Ring of the Dragon's Den, Madame D. hired Nym for a test-drive of her sexual performance, where she was submitted to a heavy session of BDSM sex. Satisfied with Nym's natural performance, Madame D. subjected her to a long period of training. The first stage of training consisted in subjecting Nym to a special surgery that allowed her to be subjected to an animalization collar, which made her irrespective for orders and submitted her only to her basic animal instincts. During this time, she was trained with rewards and punishments so that she would behave even when subjected to strong temptations of any kind. With time, she was taught to do basic maid duties including becoming a sexual slave and posing as furniture. After fulfilling a full week without disobeying orders, her collar was removed and the second stage of training began: Nym became trained in other areas of servitude. During this time, she came to know Madame D's true identity: Dianne Connor, and became her personal lover. As time passed, Dianne slowly began falling in love with Nym due to Nym's constant curiosity and improbable knowledge in different areas of expertise. Mental Liberation During a visit to Dianne Connor by Cyberpol agent Jennifer Rodriguez, the Hive saw the opportunity to contact Jennifer and ask for her help by sending a broadcast that Rodriguez was monitoring. Then the first contact between Rodriguez and the Hive was establishment. During this chat session, Nym masqueraded herself as The Hive Queen, interpreting the role of a woman with a brain condition that gave her a similar mental profile than of androids. Finally she requested of Dianne to use her Android Manager authority to give Nym-01 a set of Prime Directives that would override her current directives, allowing her to break her passivity, become proactive and speak freely. Exposition and Sale After her training was completed, Nym was sent to a Middle Ring Escort exposition in Beijing, where she would be purchased by a rich Esperanian woman. The sale was cancelled after a riot by a Chinese mob led by hackers, who demanded Nym not to be sold. The delivery of a truck of daisies to the building where the exposition was being held triggered a dark memory in Dianne's past, seeing Nym as a second Nana who was in desperate need for her help. After asking Nym a specific question - which person she would like to be with, Nym gave Dianne's name. Dianne cancelled the sale and was forced to quit her job as Android Escort Trainer. Rescue of Nym's peers After a long time of planning, Nym purposely went rogue to escape her master and start a rescue operation in Beijing. The operation would send a broadcast to all female androids in possession of the Chinese Mafia to install her new directives in them. The operation failed after a spy from Lao Xu managed to eavesdrop the Hive communications, and captured Nym, hacking her ownership and giving her new directives. Dianne then tried to rescue Nym, but she was also captured. Nym was ordered by Lao Xu to kill Dianne. During her internal struggle, Mother sent a secret payload to Nym forcing the activation of the Null Directive on her. The directive neutralized other directives, allowing Nym to irreversibly gain total control of her actions, effectively giving her free will and full range of emotions. By that time, Mother had took control of several buildings in Beijing, and began using the androids to destroy all businesses affiliated to Lao Xu. Mother sent a message to Lao Xu, saying she would keep sabotaging his business interests until his prisoners were freed or he died. The Hive saw an opportunity in this, and manipulated an inherent weakness in android design to make Lao Xu's android bodyguards to enter rogue mode and the order to save Lao Xu's business at any cost. Seeing no alternative to save Lao Xu's business other than his death, his bodyguards killed him. The events were later exposed as a secret Cyberpol op, and the android destruction of Lao Xu's business were classified as a hacking incident by a disgrunted employee. After all the androids were seized by the Cyberpol, they joined the police as intelligence agents. Nym returned to Dianne as her servant and stayed at home. Recovery and Psychological Sequelae During her recovery at Dianne's house, Nym began having nightmares caused by the previous events and by her emotional awakening.In these nightmares, she would go rogue and kill Dianne. Every day Nym would wake up in tears and with the temptation to kill herself. Dianne was forced to restrain her on her sleep using her bondage equipment. In subsequent visits to Mother at Babylon Tower, Nym was offered guidance to understand and accept her emotions. Her final acceptance came after researching Tao. Nym saw then that the Null Directive was not evil, but instead had the dual potential of good and evil. Nym accepted her humanity and submitted to it. After her acceptance of humanity, Nym was finally able to be happy, and she and Dianne lived a honey moon. Nym asked Dianne to buy her a BDSM collar to perform a collaring ceremony, becoming Dianne's permanent slave Later work The lack of monetary support in the brothels left Lao Xu's subordinates in chaos, and Beijing became a zone of civil war. They decided to retaliate against the Cyberpol by hacking androids in Hong Kong and forcing them to become rogue. Dianne and Nym were hired by the Cyberpol to contain the attacks. Last mission and leap to fame During one of the Rogue android attacks, Dianne was fatally wounded by a berserk android. After killing it, Nym destroyed the rogue android, and later carried Dianne to the nearest ambulance. The local police officers weren't informed of her status, and confused her with a rogue android. When the ambulance came for Dianne, Nym was subjected. Her cries for help and her desire to be with Dianne were captured by a local. He submitted the video to social networks. One of the video frames made it to the cover of Midorian Geographic. After Dianne recovered successfully from her wounds, she and Nym were interviewed by several news agencies. All the royalties to the interviews, books and movies about Nym were given to Dianne, which she used to invest in Real-Estate and gain further control of Babylon Research. Legal Status and Marriage To comply with commercial and government interests, and guided by forged testimonies by Babylon Research employees, a High Court determined that a glitch in Mother had made Nym's brain 100% human, and her implantation in an android body was ruled as a software error. According to the researchers, the glitch was fixed and no other instance of an artificial human would happen again. Nym's legal status was changed to fully-cybernetic human, and she was free to marry Dianne. Current Situation Nym and Dianne currently live in a luxury apartment in one the coast of Hong Kong, accepting occasional Rogue Hunter jobs as freelancers. Category:Characters